Berserker (Frankenstein)
Berserker (Frankenstein) is a character from the Fate series appearing in the light novel series Fate/Apocrypha. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Nora Valkyrie vs Frankenstein (Berserker) Possible Opponents * Diane (Seven Deadly Sins) * Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) History Berserker of Black is the Berserker-class Servant of the Black Faction during the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia. Her True Name is Frankenstein; more specifically, the Frankenstein's Monster, created by the scientist Victor Frankenstein, who sought to recreate the birth of humanity with her creation. However, she was labeled a failure due to her lack of morality and undeveloped mind, and though she was disassembled and abandoned, she reconstructed herself and doggedly pursued her creator across the world. She wished him to create a mate for her so that she would not be alone in the world, but he refused, and in retaliation, she killed acquaintances of his, even his fiancee, and ultimately chased him to his death. With nothing left for her in the world, she wandered into the north and burnt herself on a pyre. Death Battle Info Backgroud *Name: Frankenstein. *Alias: Berserker of Black, Berserker, Fran. *Age: Unknown *Height: 172 cm *Weight: 48 kg *Master: Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia (Fate/Apocrypha), Ritsuka Fujimaru (Fate/Grand Older) *Qualified Servant classes: Berserker, Avenger and Saber Classes *Likes: Conserving Electricity *Dislikes: Wasting Electricity Parameters *Strenght: C *Agility: D *Luck: B *Endurance: B *Mana: D *Noble Phanstam: C Skills *Mad Enhancement **Rank: D **Strength and Endurance Parameters Increase **Enables the Servant the ability to speak still however continous complex thoughts are difficult **Class Skill of the Berserker Class *Galvanism **Rank: B **Allows unrestricted conversion and accumulation of Magical Energy and Electricity **Thaumaturgical Attacks involving no material existence (Wind Manipulation, Energy Bullets, Beam Attacks) are converted into electricity as well as being rendered without effect **Discharges into the enviroment **Absorbed Eletricity is used for implementation of rapid self-repair and physical attribute reinforcement *Hollow Lament of the Falsely Living **Rank: D **A skill in which the Servant is capable of emtiting an immense scream **Robs enemy and ally alike of their ability to think and respond **Those unable to expect or are incapble of mental resilience to whistand it may lose their ability to breath **Skill's Effectiveness is increased by the Mad Enhancement Noble Phantasm *Bridal Chest: A Madien's Chastity **Rank: C **Type: Anti-Army **Range: 1-10 **Maximum Number of Targets: 30 People **A Large War Hammer ***Battle Mace **Frankenstein's weapon **Dischargeds Electricity with the appearance of Trees branches when beign used as a striking weapon **Absorbs the excess Magical Energy from the enviroment *Blasted Tree: The Lightning Tree of Crucifxion **Rank: D - B **Type: Anti-Army **Range: 1 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1 **Activated by planting the fin of Bridal Chest into the ground as Berserker's Reactor's Limited are released **Discharges all the ectricity into the surrodning Enviroment as an Area of Effect Attack **Takes the form of a Tree's silhouette then scatters homing thunder throughout the area in a one hundred meter radius **Can be activated from her body instead of Bridal Chest if a single opponent is close to her **Capable of killing Most Servants at Close Range when used at Full power Feats *Held her own against Rider (Achillies) with help from Saber (Siegfried) *Destroyed numerous Dragon Tooth Warriors with ease *Capable of destroying the ground with ease *Brielfy held her own against Shirou Kotomine *Nearly killed Saber (Mordred) with Blasted Tree *Strong enough to restrain and Strangle Saber (Mordred) *Revived Sieg Faults *Berserker Class Servants are weak to Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Ruler, Avenger, MoonCancer, Alter Ego, and Beast 1 Class Servants *Blasted Tree: The Lightning Tree of Crucifxion is primarily a Suicidal Type Noble Phantasm *Was overpowered and defeated by Saber (Mordred) *Berserker Class Servants are difficult to control *Was unable to overpowered Rider (Achillies) even with help from Saber (Siegfried) *The Spherical orb on the top of Bridal Chest contains her reactor core, her heart Gallery Frankenstein2.png|Stage 2 Frankenstein3.png|Stage 3 Frankenstein4.png|Stage 4 Fran_weapon.png|Bridal chest CE0797.png|A flower of Fran FranSaber1.png|Saber form 1 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fate Characters Category:Female Category:Ghosts Category:Hammer Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Undead Characters